nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. __TOC__ What's up? The entire elections the newspapers are very active. Now they're over, there ain't no more news to tell anymore? A new PM, a new Government, major discussions on Gun Laws, new editors. And the media remains silent. Is the writing staff on strike or something? Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 18:04, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Nothing interesting to write about. :P New government. Pffft! --Semyon 18:21, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Nothing interesting? These are exciting times for Lovia that should be documented. Even the fact feed does not show any more facts. :::Maybe print media is dying in Lovia, and TV or radio might take its place. HORTON11 18:50, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Frankly it isn't newsworthy, they're not well known yet and nothing major has occured, the gun convo has already been reported on and done. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 21:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::I just don't have the time for Lovia at the moment. It seems unimportant to me right now. Edward Hannis 02:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Time is the problem of a lot of people. Other occupations (like studying) are given precedence. 06:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) LSCA Major Soccer League 2011 12 Teams These are the final 12 best teams to play in the 2011 season. The second division will include six teams and will be announced next month. Here are the 12 teams: * * * * * * * * * * * * So that's that! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 17:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC)﻿ 3 things: #There's only 8 teams #Can FC Caltrava participate #Could ATV broadcast the matches #HORTON11 16:59, February 2, 2011 (UTC) LTV already airs some mathches but We'd love all games to be watched. Sure! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 17:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for adding my team. I was thinking, you might need some tournament sponsors, so maybe Edison Electric could be one of them. HORTON11 17:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Guys, couldn't we cut down on the number of teams? Take FC Muntegu for example: it's not even Lovian. We've got too many pro teams for such a small nation, and most of them are not up to date or not even wikified. What about keeping ten teams, and no more than two per city? That would make it a whole lot livelier. We've got to get people involved in the game, and we can do that by making it attractive. Too many obscure teams is not attractive. 18:33, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::10 seems pretty reasonable. Teams like Muntegu should not be participating, and not even one of their players is Lovian. HORTON11 18:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure Agreed! You can delete the following pages: East Hills Kangaroos, FC Molenbeek, and FC Muntegu the others are fine. We'll work somthing out. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 20:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :I deleted them as requested. And oh, go go rockets! 06:23, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm with the Walker Cavaliers though 07:51, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Dry Period Wikination is very unactive latley, which i can understand Dimi and Yuri have work, which they annouced and my laptop was literally infected with 421 virsues =[ which kept me out of the game the past week. Just pointing this out but i'm quite disappointed with the slowness of the trial. I hope to see all soon. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 20:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :I, too, am disappointed. The site has not been this unactive in months... However there is nothing I can do to make the trial procceed any faster. And what good is it propose new laws if there ain't nobody around to vote for them? Hopefully things will turn around for the better. But in all honesty, I can't really say I've been spending much time online lately. Not at all. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 21:20, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I've been really busy here in Brasil (note the use of the "s"), but hopefully next week I can be around more often. HORTON11 23:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh I forgot there's a pardon for you too, Horton ust relax! =] Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 02:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Well, February usually isn't the most active month :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:45, February 28, 2011 (UTC)